


Helmet Kisses means Dating?

by elwon



Series: 2018 prompt fics [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, helmet kisses, internet rumours, rooftop stakeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: “You trying to catch your death out here, Goldie?” Jason says lightly, swinging his legs over the edge of the roof to sit down just within his arms’ reach of Dick’s gargoyle. Dick scowls for a moment before his face smoothes out into a well practiced fake smile that Jason recognises from the few paparazzi shots that surface whenever there’s a Wayne Gala that Dick can’t get out of.





	Helmet Kisses means Dating?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyingnightwingwing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flyingnightwingwing).



> for flyingnightwingwing on tumblr: Could you write some Jaydick fluff situation like there’s the super-cold weather outside, Red Hood accidentally meets Nightwing on patrol and tries to put his jacket on Nightwing (maybe semi-force lol), please? Bonus: from this situation, a rumor about Red Hood and Nightwing are dating has started! Lol

If there’s anything more pathetic than a shivering superhero, then Jason can’t think of it right now. He’d spotted Nightwing perched on a gargoyle sometime ago, and now that Jason’s looped back to the same point on his patrol route, he sees that Nightwing’s still there. But unlike earlier, he’s now visibly shivering even from the full rooftop of distance that Jason’s watching him from. He’s tried to turn away and leave twice already, but each time there’s been a quiet but insistent voice telling him he should at least go check that Dick’s not passed out where he’s crouching.

It’s barely above freezing point at ground level, and up here on the rooftops when you add in the wind chill factor, it’s well below it. Jason’s feeling the cold through his thermal underwear, body armour, hoodie and winter leather jacket, and as he walks closer to Dick he can see that the other man is just in his usual uniform. Jason personally doesn’t think that the extra flexibility Dick gets from his uniform is worth the threat of hypothermia and frostbite, but then again Dick is the guy that originally _choose_ to fight crime in the scaly panties.

Jason doesn’t even try to hide the sound of his heavily booted footfalls as he walks up behind Dick. Dick twists his head around to look up at Jason and tenses up when he realises that it’s not Bruce behind him. Jason tries not to take offence at that, because he knows that he deserves it from past behaviour.

“You trying to catch your death out here, Goldie?” Jason says lightly, swinging his legs over the edge of the roof to sit down just within his arms’ reach of Dick’s gargoyle. Dick scowls for a moment before his face smoothes out into a well practiced fake smile that Jason recognises from the few paparazzi shots that surface whenever there’s a Wayne Gala that Dick can’t get out of.

“Justice and the mission have no consideration for the weather, Hood.” Dick says, smirking and dropping his voice and octave in a clear imitation of Batman. It’s the same line that Bruce always trotted out during nights when Alfred had urged them to stay in, and either Dick or Jason had agreed with him.

“Oh yeah? Looks like y’didn’t even try to dress for it. Are you even wearing thermals under there? I feel cold just looking at you.” Jason grins behind his helmet, leaning over to hook a finger into Dick’s suit between his pecs. Jason’s finger sinks into the thin material, pulling it out and away from Dick’s body. He’s not even putting much pressure on the material when there’s a tearing sound and Jason watches as his finger pokes through the material and out the other side. Dick jolts back, and to Jason’s shock a giant hole appears in Dick’s suit, showing off his bare skin.

“What the hell, Hood?!” Dick snaps, smacking at his hand, hard. Jason lets him as he blinks stupidly at the scrap of highly engineered blue and black fabric currently attached to his finger while it ripples gently in the breeze. “I don’t come up to you and rip your clothes off! Not cool, not cool at all.”

“Okay, in my defence, I had no idea that was gonna happen. I thought your suit was supposed to be bullet and slash resistant! How the hell did my finger do that?” Jason says, flexing his hand and feeling the material bunch up as he curls his fingers into his palm. He slips the scrap of fabric into his hoodie pocket for later, in private.

“Putting aside the fact your fingers are apparently are lethal to my uniforms, I’m now really cold. Great. Thanks so much for that.” Dick grumbles, rubbing idly as his bare exposed skin and staring out into the street to check on whoever he’s staking out. The twinge of guilt Jason feels is annoying and Jason can think of only one way to get rid of it. Jason unzips his jacket and shrugs out of it, leaning over to drape it over Dick’s shoulders. Dick startles, pushing back into Jason’s arms, slipping down from the gargoyle.

“Woah, dude, just take the jacket so you won’t freeze.” Jason says, pulling the lapels closed around Dick’s front and covering the hole in his suit.

“I’m fine! I don’t need it.” Dick pushes at Jason’s chest, trying to make him let go, face surprisingly close and Jason can see the 5 o’ clock shadow growing on his chin and upper lip, standing out against the flush on his face. It’s not like Dick to not shave before he comes out on patrol.

“Yeah, well, I’m fine and I’m wearing three other layers, so I don’t need it and you do.” Jason yanks him closer forcefully, tightening the jacket around Dick’s shoulders.

“Seriously, I’m okay.“ Dick tries, yanking at Jason’s hoodie in another attempt to make Jason let go.

“Just take the damn jacket, for fuck’s sake, Goldie! You can give it back tomorrow.” Jason growls at him, pushing his face closer to Dick’s as if that’ll get his point across better. 

“Fine, fine, if it’ll shut you up, I need to concentrate on this stake out.” Dick says, leaning back to shove his arms into the sleeves, zipping the jacket up and tucking his chin into it with a deep breath. Jason lets go of him, and leans back against the roof to enjoy his victory. Dick’s shoulders relax a little in the warmth and Jason knows he made the right choice. “Now go get some sleep, you need to be up early tomorrow, remember? You promised you’d help Alfred with Sunday lunch.”

“Ugh. You guys and your family lunches. Why did I agree to that?” It’s Jason’s turn to grumble. The weekly family lunches are still unbearably awkward, with everyone barely managing to be civil with each other, and Jason staying quiet throughout the entire meal to avoid saying something that’ll cause offence, even when it’s one of the few times he’s not trying to. 

“Because Alfred asked you nicely and you can’t say no to him anymore than the rest of us can?” Dick grins, because he knows it’s the truth.

“Oh yeah, that’d be it.” Jason sighs. He enjoys cooking with Alfred, to be honest it’s the only thing that keeps him going to the lunches. “See you tomorrow then, Goldie.” Jason rolls his legs over the edge of the building and stands up, beginning to walk away.

“Night, Hood.” Dick says and the grin in his voice is unmistakable. He’s obviously been saving that one for a while. Jason rolls his eyes, glad that his helmet is hiding his own smile at the terrible pun.

*** 

**masksofgotham.com theory board forum subthread: HoodWing**

_ModHoodWing:_ Have you guys seen this post by Rolling_Thunder? I nearly choked on my morning coffee! I love Rolling_Thunder, they always post quality content.

gothamcapesweekly.com/relationships/RedHoodNightwing/2018-Jan-21/image-1

_Catwomanisbae:_ HOLY SHIT, THAT IS THE BEST THING I’VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE. 

_datNWAss:_ Yasssss, get it, Nightwing! Get it, Red Hood! *hearteyesemoji*

_hoodiesthighs:_ My boys!!! That’s such a great photo of them, I’m gonna print it out big and hang it on my wall. \o/

_hoodwing5eva:_ Oh My God, They Are Canon And Real, and I Am So Happy Right Now I Could Scream!

_r0ckinR0bin:_ Hey guys, I’m new here and I have a question! Why are they called HoodWing and not RedWing or NightHood? Thanks in advance. :)

_ModHoodwing:_ Hi! And, oh boy, here we go. There are two capes in Gotham going by Red something, and the Red Robin/Nightwing fans took RedWing already. They *were* using NightRobin, but since Robin 3 started going by Red Robin, that pairing name is being used by the Nightwing/Robin 4 fans.

We can’t use NightHood because it’s too easily confused with KnightHood (Bat/Hood). The Batships Mod is a * &@# and forces all the batships to use Knight instead of Bat because he personally thinks *bat* is silly. (The dude DRESSES LIKE A BAT, but calling the ships bat is silly? IDGI!) So like with KnightHood, Bat/Cat is KnightCat and Bat/Nightwing is KnightNight (because Batwing is a guy who exists and also terrible punssssss.)   
So HoodWing it is!

_r0ckinR0bin:_ Wow, ok, that’s... something alright. Thanks for answering my question. :)

_Catwomanisbae:_ OMFG DID YOU SEE THE 2ND AND 3RD PICTURES? I SWEAR THE 4TH PICTURE IS A HELMET KISS! HELMET KISS!

_hoodwing5eva:_ Just Get Married Already, Jesus Christ, I Can’t Take It Anymore!

_datNWAss:_ I can’t even who I’m more jelly of, Hood or Wing. I wanna be in the middle of that! *kissyfaceemoji*

_Hoodiesthighs:_ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH helmet kisses! My boys are so in love! :D

_r0ckingR0bin:_ Oh wow, those pictures are heartmelting. ;3; These guys are my otp now. 

*** 

Jason’s on a rooftop of a three storey building, sitting down for the first time tonight and resting his back on the wall of the taller adjoining building. He’s stretching his legs out in front of him to ease the strain on his knee; he’d taken a landing wrong yesterday and it’s been bothering him all day, when Dick jumps on to the roof and walks over with a look on his face that means trouble and Jason’s jacket from last night in his hands. Jason sighs heavily; he was really hoping to avoid a fight tonight. He gets his jacket thrown in his face while Dick shoves a phone at him wildly.

“What the hell is this?” Dick whines at him, and Jason wonders if all the stress has finally got to him. 

“Uh, N, did you get hit in the head? It’s a cellphone. Yours, if the dopey screensaver is anything to go by.” Jason says slowly, hoping not to set Dick off further and having a weird moment as he realises this is probably how most of the family feels around him much of the time. It’s not a nice kind of weird, he thinks.

“Not that, you jerk, the forum!” Dick swipes at the screen and shoves the phone closer to Jason’s face and Jason actually reads the text on the screen this time.

“It’s an internet forum for people who ship us? Well, ok, not the _weirdest_ thing I’ve seen today, but close.” Jason scans down the visible text, noticing a username at the top is one of Barbara’s, although he doesn’t know if she still uses it.

“They think we’re together!” Dick says, frustration pouring off him in waves, and Jason tries not to feel insulted that Dick hates the idea so much. There’s also the expected disappointment that he shoves down hard with long years of practice, though.

“To be fair, it seems like there are people who also think you’re banging B, RR and Robin... hopefully not at the same time. That mental image is traumatising and I’ve been through enough, thanks.” Jason shudders, trying to lighten the situation and Dick flashes a quick smile, so that’s something Jason supposes.

“We are going to end these rumours.” Dick announces to the sky more than to Jason. He spins on his heels and then sits down next to Jason with a suddenness and a thump that Jason wasn’t ready for.

“Hmmm. What the hell are helmet kisses?” Jason’s not really expecting an answer, given that Dick seems to have written a script for this conversation and is intent on following it without Jason’s input.

“I guess it’s when someone kisses your helmet? And stop trying to distract me!” Dick says, poking Jason in the shoulder with a single finger that Jason eyes with resignation. “We’re going to put a stop to any doubts about us. It’s the only thing we can do.”

“No one’s ever kissed my helmet. Probably for the best considering how unsanitary that’d be...” Jason says, a little wistfully. He instantly regrets saying it as Dick gives him another look that spells trouble.

“Oh really? I’ll fix that for you.” Dick leans into him, throwing his arms around his neck, and Jason’s hands come up automatically to support Dick’s weight. He plants a kiss right over where Jason’s lips would be if he weren’t wearing a helmet.

“I thought we were ending the rumours, Goldie.” Jason says, slightly muffled as his helmet’s being pressed closer to his face by Dick’s lips. Dick pulls back, a tiny smile on his face as his lips come back reddened from the cold metal faceplate. “This sort of thing’ll just add to them.”

“We’re ending the rumours by proving them true. I mean, if you’re into it.” Dick leans away, looking uncertain and biting his lip lightly. “You are into it, aren’t you?”

“...Am I into it? Am I...” Jason thumps his head back against the wall. “Dick, I’ve been into you for years. Yes, I am into it.”

“Really? Good. That means I can kiss your helmet again.” Dick says, leaning in again and peppering little kisses all over the face plate with that small smile that Jason’s starting to love.

“Please do.” Jason grins. He’s looking forward to seeing how this goes when they get home and he takes the helmet _off_.


End file.
